wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy March (romanceable)
Randy March (also: "Serge Durandal") is the second romanceable character from The Spring of Unicorns Mystery Series and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Story Background As a child, Randy lived with his grandmother, who owned a magical sweets shop, and she instilled in him early a love of magic. When still little, his parents gifted him a stuffed animal that he gave life, becoming his familiar Taffy. Randy attended Gedonelune Academy as a student and became notable for his talents in magic, specially animal taming, being compared by some as the "reincarnation" of Claude Molders.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main route I - Day 1. Retrieved on April 30, 2018. During his time at the academy, Randy befriended Klaus Goldstein, and gained a buddy. Randy and his buddy were very ambitious wizards, and often performed magical experiments together. One of those included finding an easier way to summon powerful magical creatures, such as unicorns. One day, however, a summoning experiment went terribly wrong, as the pair messed up on their summoning circle and accidentally summoned a basilisk, which petrified his buddy, turning him to stone, rendering him in a state akin to death. After the basilisk incident, Randy and Klaus were both devastated by their friend's death, and heavily strained the relationship between the two, in which Klaus started calling Randy "the murderer". It was then that Randy took up his buddy name "Randy March" as his alias because he did not want to be the "Murderer Serge Durandal" and even went as far to blot his real name from the books at the academy. All routes uses his moniker of "Randy March". In grief, Randy went back to the place where his buddy had been petrified and planted Carem seeds, as they were his buddy's favorite flower. Randy left the academy shortly after, blaming himself for the basilisk's accident, and disappeared for six years (prior to his main route beginning), traveling the world in hopes of finding a way to revive him. During his travels, Randy eventually went to Hinomoto and befriended Azusa Kuze. Azusa decided to become a transfer student in Gedonelune, by Randy's advice, and both headed to the academy. Not officially enrolling back, Randy stayed hidden but still in search of a way to revive/cure his buddy state. Plot In Randy main route, he and Liz Hart first meet stumbling in the academy main hall. Randy had mistakenly believed that she had created Liz out of nowhere, but she corrects this right away. Taffy confirms this, because previous to Randy's encounter, Liz had found Taffy crying because his neck had ripped and he couldn't walk because, everytime he moved, his cotton would come out. Feeling sorry for him, Liz offers to stitch him up. After talking a little bit to Liz, they leave when Taffy refuses to let Randy take out his head for an experiment and he runs away. When Liz goes to her dormitory and meets Amelia, she mentions that she's never heard of Randy March, which was strange because he had a sense to locate cute boys within the Academy. The next day Lix goes to class and fails one of the spells in Professor Schyuler's class. She then decides to practice her magic and goes to an open area so she could be alone. There she spots Randy, who apparently had collapsed on the ground. It turned out that he had fainted due to lack of food. Remembering she had some cookies in her bag, Liz gives them to Randy. He gladly accpets them and eats them. He then tries to do an experiment where they could restore the cookies back with the crums left on the napkin. Randy urges Liz to try the spell, which she does, but instead of cookies a butterfly with a cookie pattern flies out of the napkin. Liz is down when she sees she failed the spell, but Randy was enthusiastic with the result. He urges her to try it again and, the secon time, a ladybug with the same pattern as the butterfly flies out of the napkin. Randy is excited at both results and he congratulates Liz for being able to do such wonderful magic. Liz is puzzled by his attitude, because normally she would get scolded for messing up her spell. However, Randy tells her that she's a talented wizardess and that he lover her magic. Randy also explains to her that the magic is a reflection of the wizard's heart. She likes to hear those words, since she had felt a complete failure. The next time, Liz also messes up in Klaus' class (who was substitute for Professor Merkulova). Later, Randy comes to her and tells her that he wants to take her to a especial location to thank her for the cookies. He takes her to the Spring of Unicorns. He explains to her that area is the only place where unicorns normally show up. Liz asks him if he had ever seen a unicorn and he admits he did once when he was younger, but he unicorn scolded him. Randy thought it was fun to be scolded by the unicorn. He promises Liz to bring her back on a night to see a unicorn. He then asks Liz why she wanted to come to the academy. She responds that because she admired Serge Durandal and she wanted to be like him. For the first time, Randy becomes serious and tells her that unfortunately Serge Durandal didn't exist and it was only a rumour that the academy created to increase its fame as the best school. Liz is devastated by this but then suddenly her badge and Randy's light up, making them buddies. Liz is surprised by this; Randy, however, struggled to accept it for he had a buddy before. The next day, Liz asks Elias and Luca about if it was possible for a person to have two buddies. Elias says it was impossible because the Buddy System was a contract between two individuals. Luca suggests that maybe Randy was lying about having two buddies. Liz is a little preoccupied about this. Just when the class was over Randy in a Taffy's cutome comes for her and "steals" her. He takes her to an empty classroom and discuss a little about if he was lying about having another buddy. Randy doesn't give a further explanation about what happened, but he tells Liz that he's sorry he can't be her buddy (during this time, Randy is also hiding from Klaus). However, he offers to teach Liz some magic instead to make it up for her. Liz's still unsure about the whole thing, but she doesn't pursue the matter. To show her what Randy's capable of, he uses a megaphone and makes the furniture in the classroom to start dancing. He also creates a ball gown for her and starts to dance with her as well. Liz is amazed at how beautiful his magic is. They're interrupted when Azusa shows up and Randy introduces him to Liz. Close to his main route end, Randy reveals his past and his real name,"Serge Durandal", to Liz and asked her to never tell nor call him by his real name, to which she agreed. Liz then realizes that Randy was her idol "Serge Durandal", famous for taming magical creatures. In the end, Randy officially enrolls back at the academy to finally graduate and serves as Prefect alongside Klaus. In the Sol Maiden arc, Season 5, Randy is portrayed as a classmate to Leslie Roseblade and Randy position of Prefect Assistant is given to Sigurd Curtis. In Klaus The Sequel, Randy is one of the students that graduates from school alongside Klaus and Sigurd. In season 6 he's no longer in campus. In Lucious' route, he shows up in the labyrinth telling Liz he had returned after hearing of the labyrinth. Curious about it, he decides to explore it and gives Liz a new invention of his: a magic ring with the shape of a skull that could serve as communication device. This device is also used in Hugo's route. Later, he shows up again inside of the castle to ask Liz if she could identify the creature he had retrieved. It turned out it was Strange Taffy (a.k.a Willem Rembrandt). In Hugo's route, he and Sigurd come to aid Liz and Hugo to defeat the Shadows that Felix had created and had invaded the Queensblade castle. His sequel reveals how his route ended: mentioning that major plot twist about his real name (Serge Durandal) and that he had traveled so long after accidentally petrifying the real Randy March, trying to find a cure for him. It's also revealed that, in the end, Azusa killed the unicorn Randy had made a deal with and left the academy with its horn. The story continues when Liz is in the Prefect's office passing some books to Randy, who happened to be around a mountain of books, which were about petrification. Personality Randy is very optimistic, childish, carefree, silly, and even described by some as eccentric. He almost always has a smile on his face and is very open about his emotions, even to the point where he asks the MC to be his girlfriend in Azusa's route despite the MC dating Azusa at the time. He has no trouble saying things that would be considered "inappropriate." He is also very trusting of his friends, as he doubted the possibility of Azusa using dark magic when he was accused of such. Despite his child-like tendencies, he has an immense love for all magic and is a firm believer that there is no right or wrong in magic. He especially extends this belief to the MC in his route, even after the MC had messed up a spell. Randy is also very knowledgeable in magic and loves to experiment with it, often on his familiar, Taffy. Randy is also very knowledgeable about magic in general and magical creatures as well. Randy also has a more sadistic and manipulative side to him when he is conducting experiments, although he really only shows that side of him to Taffy. Other Stuff When Serge talked about the real Randy, he says that Randy always wore his shoes on the wrong feet, always had messy hair and always smiled. He even said that the real Randy was calm, kind, gentle, caring a bit quiet, and ditsy. The real Randy liked magical creatures, he wasn't good at magic and always failed his grades. Serge says that helped Randy get out his great magical power that was within the Real Randy to come out. Serge also says that the real Randy smiled even when he was depressed. Magical Abilities ]] Since young age, Randy was notable as a prodigiously talented wizard able to cast very advanced spells. Before leaving Gedonelune, his researches were mostly in animal taming, making him vastly know in this field of magic. According to Randy, himself, magical creature ecology is his specialty, but despite that, from season 2 onward, his magic spells where more centered to food and his experiments to Magical Tools. Because of his grandmother influence on Magical Cooking, Randy's spells mostly revolve around sweets, generally cookies or candies, and are used in diverse situations such as a giant cookie to stop cyclones, to smaller cases like a piece of candy to break a magical lock. Randy was also seen using spells based in animals, as disclosed in the event The Night Class, yet, the spells were unusual, without any specific name, being literally the spell function (e.g. "Scatter as butterflies!"). With creativity as the centerpiece of his magical talent, Randy spends a significant amount of time performing experiments, often testing the limits of magic and coming up with new (and sometimes impractical) uses for existing magic, developing various magical tools. In his experiments some of Randy's stuffed animals, which he possess a lot and keeps it in his dorm, are transformed, enchanted into magical tools to do certain tasks, being most of them with very long and literal names, such as "Doggy Detective Number One, Beta" and "Sniffy, Sniffy Beta" both used to search subjects. Randy is also capable of give to inanimate objects sentience, as he did with his teddy bear from childhood, Taffy, that became his familiar. List of Randy's inventions: *"Doggy Detective Number One, Beta" - stuffed animal used as searching device. *Membrane for underwater breathing. *Potion that allows a person to turn invisible. *"Sniffy, Sniffy Beta" - stuffed animal dog used to find people.Wizardess Heart. Leon' route Day 4. Retrieved on Octuber 06, 2018. *Taffy - stuffed animal that is his familiar *Unnamed Storybook (prototype) - a book that can take individuals inside the book world.Wizardess Heart. Travel into the Storybook. Retrieved on September 10, 2018. Trivia * Randy is approximately 23-24 years old. * His first appearance was in Klaus Main Route I. He meets Liz by accident and he comments how she was a candidate for drawing the attention of a unicorn, implying that he could tell she was a virgin. He later shows up again to find Klaus struggling to pass through the barrier that Azusa had created in order to keep any intruder away so he could kill a unicorn. Randy is there to help Klaus to save Liz and stop Azusa for committing one of the worst possible crimes. * During the event "His Sweet and Spicy Lesson" Randy plays Ladilz; a sport in which he is shown to be very skilled at, even going so far as to be asked to represent Gedonelune Academy at an unnamed events a few years prior to the time of the event. However, he declines invites to join the academy team because it would mean spending less time with the MC. *In Gedonelune Town an old lady reminds Randy of his grandmother that also used to cook magical candy to him. *Is rumored that Randy can speak to flowers and talk to animals however this is unconfirmed. *On January 22, 2019, his sequel was released. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes